


Logistics

by NichePastiche



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichePastiche/pseuds/NichePastiche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original prompt was “Will/Alana, smut; Top!Alana and Bottom!Will have some rough sex in Hannibal’s office while he’s away." My interpretation was a bit creative, because I decided to go with an alternate definition of the word rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logistics

He shouldn’t be doing this. Will knew he shouldn’t be doing this. This is not the kind of thing he did. Ever. 

Much less on the desk in his best friend’s office. 

He’d promised Hannibal several days ago that he would stop by and check on the place because there had been several robberies of nearby buildings.  He’d been busy with a case though, and there wasn’t time until now. The fact Alana was with him had been a complete coincidence. 

"Hannibal is going to kill me!"

"You really need to relax more often,"Alana scolded as she finished unbuttoning his shirt, “he’s gone for another two days." and then she just stopped as if waiting on something.

"I-I, um… Why did you… _stop?_ " 

Every once in a while, Alana’s smile was so affectionate that Will sometimes couldn’t help wondering if she had him confused with someone else. This was one of those times. 

"Consent is important, Will." Alana rested her forehead against his, “I care about you and I’m not sure if you’re doing this because you want to or because your feeling pressured to do it."

"I want this," Will decided as his lips sought her’s once more. He wanted this even if he didn’t think it was a good idea. He was tired of thinking. For once he wanted to feel something as himself, not from inside someone else’s head.

Will struggled with the buttons on Alana’s blouse, but she was having no such difficulties with his pants. 

Will hadn’t realized he was walking backwards until his bare ass made contact with Hannibal’s desk. Alana was giving him her incredibly self satisfied smile of hers. The one that usually meant trouble, the really good kind of trouble. Her blouse hanging open, she let her skirt fall to the ground, before kissing her way up his neck. “Now, you’re going to hop up on that desk and let me ride you" Alana whispered, a hairsbreadth from his ear. “That was an order, Special Agent Graham!" Alana mock-threatened as she removed her bra, tossing it behind her. 

Will had to marvel at how much he enjoyed her ordering him around like this. He used to be so vanilla before they started… whatever this was between them. 

He hopped up on the desk without hesitation, but the moment he did he felt a sharp pain just bellow his left buttock.

"Oh my God! Will, you’re  _bleeding_!"

Will tried to get off the desk, but what ever it was  _moved,_ stabbing deeper into his leg.

"Stop! Don’t move! Just,"Alana took a calming breath “Just lean back, an lift your leg so I can take a look." Will had known this was a bad idea and now he wished he’d listened to his instincts. There wasn’t really anything else to do about it though, so he did as he was told. 

"What kind of psychiatrist keeps a scalpel on their desk?"

"There’s a scalpel in my leg!?!?"

"Yes! And you’re getting blood all over Hannibal’s office!"

Alana looked around frantically for something to mop up the blood, but everything nearby belonged to Hannibal. Thinking quickly, she grabbed her blouse and held it to the gash in his leg. “Now apply pressure with that and  _carefully_  get off the desk and I’ll go drive you to get stitches."

"As much as I’m enjoying the view, aren’t you going to need a… shirt?" Will was desperately trying not to think about how close that scalpel had been to his testicles.

"I’m wearing yours. You can go shirtless. I-" Alana, clad only in a slip, had been walking around gathering their discarded clothes and was carrying most on them by now, “Have you seen my bra anywhere?"

"It may have landed on the um… antlers of the stag statue" He’d contemplated saying rack instead of antlers, but somehow he didn’t think Alana would be quite as amused by it as he was.

"If you try to put your pants back on you might make the bleeding worse. You can wear my skirt instead."

They had almost reached the nearby minor emergency clinic when Alana started laughing.

"So glad my pain amuses you." Will wasn’t offended, just confused.

"No, you don’t-" Alana was laughing so hard she had to gasp for air “I mean,  _talk about rough sex!_ " 

Will leaned his head back in the passenger seat of Alana’s car, while wearing nothing but her skirt, pressing her blouse to a scalpel wound below his butt, and laughed until he cried.

Afterwards, Alana stopped at her house to put on clothing that wasn’t covered in blood and then she drove him home. There was absolutely no question of continuing their previous activities. The mood hadn’t been killed so much as stabbed to death like a ripper victim.

As she drove off, Will went to open his front door only to find a note attached to it.

> Dearest Will, 
> 
> I have retuned from my trip sooner than expected. It was very poor manners of you to attempt having sex with Ms. Bloom on my writing desk. Seeing as you have already faced the consequences at the blade of my scalpel, I shall refrain from further addressing the incident. If there is a repeat occurrence, I can assure more dire consequences. I had expected better from you, Will.

The note was not signed. There was no need.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: So I finally realized that it sounded like alana was half naked because i forgot to mention that she was wearing a slip. The fic should make more sense now that I've fixed that.


End file.
